Clan
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: When the Ronins destroyed Talpa, they had no idea what was just beginning... old friends will become new hope and legendary creatures will prove themselves real.
1. Truth

Hello, ladies and gentlemen. ~bows~ Anyway, I revamped this. Meaning I went through and changed things and added things and now it flows and... I'm only posting the first half. I realize that 26 pages is a whole lot of reading, so this is... twelve, almost thirteen. Just under half. I'll revamp the second half and post it, along with parts two and three, which may end up being three to seven. They're pretty long too. ~sheepish grin~ What can I say? It was a fun story to write. (I changed the title too. I couldn't remember the original.)

Forever in Battle

Ryo opened his eyes and look up at the storm grey sky. Every part of him was a 'slight' pain, but his head felt numb. He tried to move, to no avail.

"Please," said a voice. "Don't move. Just stay still. I healed most of your wounds, but even then you won't be able to get up for a while. I don't want you to see me before I'm gone."

"What… happened?"

"You were ambushed. My sister, Shibo, sent soldiers and we- _you_ were ambushed. I had to erase your memory of the battle because you saw me." 

"Who are you?"

"Call me… Tyga."

Chapter 1 – The Newest and Best

It still hurt by the time Ryo made it home. Sage was sitting on the couch, arguing over the TV remote with Rowen. They both looked up and saw their friend limping in through the back door. 

"What happened to you?" asked Sage.

"I'm not completely sure." At their looks, he frowned. "It's really complicated."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Hey Ryo." Cye came in and sat down, snatching the remote from the two other boys. "Where's White Blaze?" As if on cue (and before anyone could say anything more) the large white Siberian tiger trotted in, a burn down his foreleg. "Whatever happened to you guys must've been bad." Blaze walked over to a patch of sunlight and lay down, watching the clouds roll in.

"At least one of us remembers," muttered Ryo. His head throbbed when he tried to think about it, but it hurt more that he someone had taken the memories from him. "I'm gonna get some food." From outside, there came the cry of a bird. White Blaze lifted his head and listened again. 

__

Hotaru… He got up, despite the pain in his foreleg, and ran out the door as a second, more pained cry came. _Cascade!_ Rowen and Sage watched him go, then exchanged looks.

__

Where is he going?

I don't know. They stood and followed him, leaving the house behind. This time, they heard the third cry, more of a howl of anger, then White Blaze's answering roar. It was almost fifteen minutes before they came to the battlefield. "Holy-" Chains made of energy were restraining a pale blue dragon while Dynasty soldiers were attempting to capture a bird made of fire. White Blaze attacked just as the creature fell, its energy gone. As if it was nothing to see a Phoenix in reality, Rowen called upon his armor. Only slightly confused, Sage was just after him. Both armored up, they attacked to help the fallen beats. 

"Stop it!" Sage ran at the dragon, then froze in his tracks. It lifted its head to him, gazing into his eyes with a fierce glare. But even behind the look, he could tell its spirit was fading. "Hold on. I'm here to help," he said, approaching cautiously. A soldier ran at him from the side, but one slice of his sword knocked it away. "I promise, I won't hurt you," he told the dragon. "I'm a friend." He hooked his long sword under a chain and cut through it easily. The now freed captive burst from the remaining restraints and wasted no time grabbing a soldier in its mouth and shaking it like a rag doll. Another threw a spear with a yell of anger, only to be brought down by White Blaze a half a second too late. The dragon roared in pain a crimson blood spilled freely from the wound.

__

Cascade! There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, a girl raced among the fallen and falling soldiers. Rowen pulled the last chains off the firebird, allowing it to rip free and stab a soldier with its beak. The girl, past noticing the remainder of the battle, gripped the spear and pulled, but it was too slick with the dragon's blood. "Damn! Cascade! Transform!" she said urgently. The dragon, in obvious pain, still hesitated and turned it deep brown gaze on Sage.

__

The humans… 

"They're friends! Please, Cascade! You mustn't die!" pleaded the girl. The dragon hesitated again, but the tears threatening in the girl's eyes changed her mind. In a flash of blue light a girl appeared, with hair the color of the ocean over russet coloered eyes. The spear protruded ominously from her shoulder, approximately the same spot it had been in the dragon. She fell to her knees, but her friend caught her. "Good. Just hold on, Cassie." She gently lowered the injured girl to the ground and pulled the weapon out, then lifted her head to Sage, brown eyes shining. "Please, Sage of Halo, can you heal her? She's one of the few people I have left." He was struck by the familiarity of her eyes, but couldn't quite place them. Cascade gave a weak moan of pain.

"Tyga," she managed. "Why did you bring humans?"

"They followed me, Cassie. Just save your strength." Tyga tilted her head up. "Please, Sage of Halo." Sage finally decided that no matter what the wonded girl was, she wasn't a threat he couldn't handle. He stuck his sword in the dirt and knelt down. The injured girl winced when he touched the mark, but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be alright," he said quietly. "I promise." She blinked slowly, then nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Sage of Halo." He nodded and focused on the power inside of him that his armor used. As it flowed from him into the girl and clashed momentarily with something inside of her, like trying to put magnets together at the same ends. But the second energy gave in and his took over, healing the wound completely. Tyga sighed in relief, then hugged her friend tightly.

"Cascade!"

"Calm, Tyga," said Cascade weakly, smiling gently. "Give me a minute." Sage felt a something warm nudge him away from them and the firebird took his position, looking down at the two girls. "Hotaru, are you alright?"

__

The humans…said a voice that wasn't quite aloud._ They saw us._

"I'm sorry," said Tyga. "I didn't expect them to come. But I don't have enough energy to erase both their memories," she admitted. "I already did once today and then with my transformation and all…"

"Please," said Cascade. "You have to keep this a secret. From _everyone_."

"Why?" asked Rowen. The Phoenix transformed as the other two had and became a slender girl with light brown hair, chopped short, and blue eyes that made sapphires look dull. 

"We've managed to survive on our own," she said, confronting him, almost challenging him. "We don't need help and we _can't_ be discovered. Humans don't trust one another like they used to." He gave her a level look, the calm ice in his eyes contrasting to the fiery glare in hers.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am called Hotaru," she answered. "Our Clan, our _own_ people, trapped us in those forms you saw, and since then, we've been like that. For a long time now... a very long time. Too long to remember. You cannot tell your friends. Please. Don't betray us."

"Bind then, Hotaru," suggested Cascade. "It may be the only way."

"No!" shouted Tyga suddenly. "They can be trusted! I'll watch them, Hotaru. I promise! _Please_, Hota!"

"Tyga, you have no say in this matter," said Hotaru coldly. "But I'll give them an option. If they promise, I'll bind them. If they don't, then they won't leave the forest, dead _or_ alive." Rowen narrowed his eyes at the girl, answering her challenge, then exchanged a glace with Sage.

__

We don't have a lot of choices here, do we? he asked.

__

Not really. But we have no reason not to tell the others, other then they don't want us too. 

That's true, but there isn't anything we can do for now. "Alright," said Rowen aloud. "We promise we won't tell the others." Hotaru nodded solemnly and laid her hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes. A sharp burning went straight through him, making him jerk away from her. By the time he had recovered from the initial shock, she had moved to Sage who had yanked away as well when the feeling crossed his body.

"You're bound," she told them. "You can't tell anyone and, if you do, I will know and the my actions will not result in any consequences we will like. Tyga, I cannot keep this form much longer." There was another flash of light and she stood before them as a Phoenix again, feathers of flames throwing off heat. _Come, Tyga. I'll take you home._

"Thank you, Hota." Tyga stood, pulling Cascade to her feet. The two girls separated and Cascade became her dragon form again. She lowered her massive head level with Sage and the same cool brown eyes gave him a grateful look.

_Thank you, again._ He nodded as Tyga climbed on Hotaru's back. She turned around a little to look at the two Ronins (who were wondering how she could stand the heat). 

"Please, don't try anything," she said. "It's for your own good, trust me."

__

They'll know soon enough the consequences, said Hotaru_. Let's go._ She spread her wings and took off, but was soon joined by Cascade. 

_We would be dead without them, _said the dragon-girl to the firebird.

"And yet, you still bound them," said Tyga, barely hiding her rage.

__

Tyga, I know you trust them- started Hotaru, but was interrupted.

"I've known them for a _very_ long time. I trust them, the Ancient trusted them, you _should_ trust them and…"

__

We trusted the last Ronin Warriors. And they died because they trusted us. We cannot let it happen again.

No. Cascade dove from the sky and landed on a rocky outcropping, then disappeared into a cave. Hotaru followed suit and Tyga slide from her back to the ground. The human girl ran inside and fell to her knees by a creature lying in the back.

"Hey Gryphon," she said softly, running her fingers through the feathers of the large half lion half eagle. It growled gently and lifted its head to regard the girl. "What happened, kiddo?"

__

Humans, said another voice nonchalantly. A large wolf lifted her head and yawned, sending sparks into the cave around them. _They shot her. Cas tried to heal her, but if she had, the bullet would've been sealed inside._

You're holding your human form well, Tyga, said Gryphon weakly.

"I've been practicing. Out of sight, of course." She stroked her friend's wing and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to save you. Maybe… Sage. He can. His healing is different from Cassie's."

__

I've already bound two today. Don't make matters worse, Tyga, snapped Hotaru. Tyga closed her eyes and there was a flash, followed by the girl being replaced by a black and white tiger with angry eyes. 

__

Don't get mad at me, she said hotly. _You're the ones that almost got yourselves captured by the enemy!_

We owe them our lives, that much is true! But we won't trust them! said Cascade. _Being with humans has corrupted your mind._ Tyga roared.

__

Don't say that! They've taught me a lot of things, Cassie. And you don't know because you've spent your life in hiding. All of you!

We weren't as luck as you to get a form humans recognize without fear, said Gryphon soothingly. _But Tyga knows better then us what they're like. _

Gry, save your strength, said Tyga. _You cannot die on me_

I have strength enough to transform, said Gryphon, struggling to her feet._ If you believe the humans can save me, then let then try._

Gry, that's stupid, said Kaminari, rising to her paws._ The humans will kill you if you don't die from your injuries._ _But it's your death, I guess._

It's a chance I have to take. Gryphon closed her eyes and in a flash of blue light became a human with gold eyes and sandy, tan and black/blonde hair. She gave a weak groan as Tyga transformed and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I promise nothing will happen to her," she told them. "And you don't have to bind me to that, Hotaru."

__

I'm debating it, said Hotaru. _Be careful, Tyga._

"I will." Tyga walked past them to the entrance of the cave and started down the rocks, cautious of moving her injured friend too much. _Please don't hurt them,_ she thought, not really knowing which of the two groups she meant. _The humans aren't bad and just because we're Clan… descendents of Talpa… not all humans are bad._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rowen and Sage were deeply lost in a conversation with Cye and Kento when Ryo walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"What the…" He stopped at the window, then took off downstairs and all four guys followed.

"Tyga!" yelled Sage, seeing the girl coming from the forest. She bore another young woman in her arms, with blood soaking her shirt from a wound on her companion. "What happened?"

"Tyga?" asked Ryo, confused. "Who...?"

"Please, can you heal Gryphon?" requested the girl. Her long white hair fell in curly waves about her shoulders and her sparkling brown eyes entranced the Ronin of Wildfire, but he couldn't figure out why. "She was shot…"

"Shot?" asked Rowen. "By what?"

"Humans, with a gun. What else?" Sage carefully took the new girl in his arms and she whimpered.

"Tyga…"

"Shh, Gry." Tyga stood over her friend and smoothed strands of blonde hair off her face. "You'll be safe. They are worthy friends and I'll watch you, okay?" Gryphon gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. Tyga swallowed and started to retreat back into the shadows. "Take care of her, Sage… please…"

"Wait!" called Ryo, but she was gone.

"We have to get her inside," said Cye. "If she's outside anymore, she'll get worse."

"Do you think you can heal her?" asked Kento as he followed Sage inside. He laid her on the couch and looked her over thoughtfully.

"If I heal her slowly from the inside, I can push it out," he said. "But it'll hurt like hell."

"And having this damned thing within me doesn't?" Her strong statement surprised them all, especially the look in her clear gold eyes, barely clouded by pain. "Do it, Ronin of Halo."

"I-"

"Do. It." she growled. Ryo glanced at his friends, who were all taken aback by her ferocious spirit. Could this girl really take so much pain?

"If you say so," said Sage. He laid his hand over the wound, the blood warming his hand She closed her eyes, expecting pain. What she got was much more. In less then a moment, she was gritting her teeth and trying not to scream.

White Blaze chose this moment to trot in through the back door and over to Gryphon. He laid down on the floor next to her, at Sage's feet, and looked up at her with brown eyes that saw the girl's pain.

__

I'm here, Gry. Just be strong.

Chapter 2 – Wicked Sisters

Akuma watched Gryphon bite down screams of pain and smiled to herself.. 

__

Foolish girls. Trusting them again, she thought. _You would think the last time taught them a lesson._ "Shibo, Jigoku, Fushino, Kyofu. Come in here now." 

"What, mistress?" asked Shibo sarcastically as she landed gently on the ground. "Do you wish me to draw your bath, or something?"

"Shut up, Shibo," said Jigoku, appearing in the shadows beside her. "What is it, Akuma?"

"They've reappeared again," said Akuma, picking up a dagger from beside her chair. "Those stupid sisters of ours. And they're trusting Gryphon's life to Sage of Halo."

"Morons," said Fushino, tossing a black/blonde braid over her shoulder. "I felt Gryphon was in danger, but I didn't think they'd go so far as to put faith in those boys."

"We're Clan," said Akuma, now thoughtful. "With Lord Talpa trapped in the Gates, we have full run of the Dynasty and all of its power. But that doesn't mean we can get the Weapons of Power back any easier."

"Are you still obsessed with those things?" asked Jigoku, rolling her eyes. "Damn it, Akuma, we almost lost our lives to them."

"That's why I want them, Jigoku. I want their power so we may free our Lord from the Hell the Ronins put him in."

"Those fool boys think they actually destroyed him," said Shibo, amusement in her dark brown eyes. "And Tyga's once again a whole person. I could draw out Muhon and corrupt my _baby_ sister again. Then we'll get the Shinrin Dagger."

"We'll get them all, if you draw out Muhon," said Akuma. "Tyga is _their_ little sister now. They'll do anything to protect her. Even give up the Weapons to us."

"I have an idea," said Jigoku. "Let's get to the Ronin Warriors first. We can capture that little brat Yulu or Yolu or Yuli or whatever the brat's name is and lure them, and Tyga, out. The sisters will come to defend her and the boys to get the kid and we'll have them all."

"It won't be so simple," said Akuma. "But it's a start, Jigoku. Shibo, you're in charge of getting the kid. The rest of you and I will prepare for the Goody Good Girls." They nodded their agreement and Akuma raised her hand up. Four more weapons appeared: a glaive, a crossbow, a spear, and a scythe. All looked similar to the dagger Akuma held in her other hand and all seemed to be missing something in the handles. "Take these. Without the jewels, they're useless, but you can still do damage." The other girls nodded and took up a weapon each. Jigoku took the glaive to Akuma and traded it for the dagger, which went to Shibo. Then they were gone and Akuma settled back in her seat. _I'll get you, Hotaru, my dearest sister. I want the glaive and then I can fully take my inheritance as the ruler of the Dynasty._

Chapter 3 – Blood Run likes Water

Sage took his hand off Gryphon and sat back in a chair, exhausted. Four hours and a copper bullet rested amongst the bloody towels on the floor. Rowen helped his friend to the kitchen and Cye gathered up the messy towels, a grim look on his face. He was obviously not looking forward to cleaning them. The others followed Sage and Rowen to kitchen. Kento, though, paused at the door and looked down at the girl hovering somewhere between awake and unconsciousness, her gold eyes trained on White Blaze, like they had been for most of the time. They closed slowly and Kento watched her sleep for a moment. She was pretty, in an odd way. Her hair was blonde and brown, almost like lion fur… but her eyes were sharp and dangerous, like an eagle. She had earned her name, Gryphon.

White Blaze sat up as Kento finally disappeared into the kitchen. He was quickly enveloped in a flash of light, becoming the human girl Tyga. She smiled gently at her friend, then gently gathered her up in her arms. The girl whimpered softly and clutched her friend's arm.

"I'm here," whispered Tyga. The door to the kitchen opened. Her head jerked up and sighed when it was only Rowen.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, shutting the door quickly behind him. "She's too weak."

"I have to get her back to the others," she explained. "Hotaru almost killed me when I suggested bringing her to you guys. I promised."

"Tyga… what _is_ binding?"

"Binding in a connection," she told him. "Everyone is bound to everyone else in some way, but Hotaru can strengthen the bond between someone and herself. _Don't tell anyone,_ Rowen. I can't stress that enough. She'll know you told and… a pissed off Hota is a bad thing to get in with." This said, she disappeared out the door and into the forest. Rowen watched her go, then turned and went back into the kitchen, confused. 

"Is she okay?" asked Ryo.

"What? Oh, yeah, she's asleep." Sage met his gaze with a questioning look. Rowen just shook his head, making the blonde haired Ronin sigh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tyga clambered over rocks, holding Gryphon on her back, and was met part way by Kaminari. The wolf silently motioned with her head and Tyga laid Gryphon on the wolf's back, then returned to her tiger form.

__

I told you I'd bring her back.

Yeah, well, you should've stayed with the Ronins. One of us could've gotten her.

And? It was on my way. They made it to the cave and Kaminari gently shook Gryphon off. _Where-_

Hunting. Gry, kiddo, wake up. She nudged the girl, sending a small shock into her friend's body. Gryphon made a half groan, half growl in her throat.

"Not now, Kaminari. Let it wait…"

__

Detransform and then you can sleep.

"Fine. Bitch."There was light, then Gryphon in her animal form moved to her spot in the back of the cave. Tyga joined her. _Tyga… thanks. I owe you._

No you don't. You trust the guys. That's enough for me. Tyga gently headbutted Gryphon. _See you in the morning. Tell Hotaru and Cascade I said 'good night'._

_Bye. _Gryphon yawned, displaying her sharp teeth, then closed her mouth and laid down. _And good night, little tiger._

__

See you, said Kaminari as Tyga left the cave. Tyga nodded and leapt down to the ground below.

By the time she returned home, hell had taken hold.

The first thing she smelled was evil. She growled.

__

Devil, she thought warily. _Akuma_.

"I can't believe they got Yuli," came Ryo's voice from the kitchen. She ventured in and saw them standing around the table in their subarmors. "Why would the Dynasty want him?" 

__

I can think of a few reasons, thought Tyga angrily.

"I can think of a few reasons," echoed Cye unknowingly. "He's our friend and the Dynasty hates us run pretty high on the list."

"We'll go after him," said Rowen. Ryo nodded.

"We will. We will."

Chapter 3 - Three Lost 

__

If she hurts him, thought Tyga, padding along the deserted street beside Ryo. _I'll slay that devil woman._ She paused and sniffed the air, then growled. _Yuli!_

"Ah. Ronins. I knew you'd come for the boy." A slender woman appeared, with long, light brown colored hair and deep blue eyes, joined by four more, one of whom restrained the struggling boy.

"Yuli!" shouted Ryo. "Let him go!" The blue eyed woman shook her head, a slow smirk forming on her lips.

"I," she told them. "Am Akuma. And I have something much more interesting then this little brat here."

_Shut up!! _Tyga roared angrily and lunged for the demon woman. Her opponent only sneered and raised her hand.

"You think you would have learned, little cousin." Black light exploded just as the tiger made contact, knocking the beast back and dazing Tyga. She felt cold echo in her body and raised her hand to her face.

_My hand?_ She looked at the appendage in front of her in disbelief. _I'm human... no, I wanna be a tiger!_ But she couldn't do it. She couldn't change back. "You gods damned, demon bitch!" she swore viciously, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up to her knees. "How _dare _you?!"

"You're still stupid, little cousin," said Akuma, shaking her head. "Still stupid and naive..."

"White Blaze?" Tyga winced, suddenly guilty and ashamed of herself. For one split second, for the first time in many years, she had forgotten about Ryo.

"Tyga, are you alright?" asked Sage softly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ryo," she said, never turning to face him. "I should have told you sooner, but I... I was afraid of resurrecting the demon witch..." Akuma threw her head back and laughed.

"You foolish child!" she cackled. "I was never dead! As long as my_ dearest_ sister lives, I live too."

_Don't call me your sister. Kaminari._ A swift shape leapt from the shadows of the building and landed, proving to be a wolf of pure black fur and electric green eyes. It opened its mouth and lightening sped across the pavement, striking the child's captor. There was a sharp cry overhead and a bird dove, grabbing Yuli from the stunned warlady.

"Damn you!" screamed Akuma. Black light burst out from her, slamming forcefully into both the bird and the wolf.

_Gryphon!_

I'm here, Hota! There was a roar and the once-bird-now-girl was caught in the jaw of a half lion, half eagle. _Hit me, Akuma, and I swear on the Gods, I'll cut you down!_

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" screeched Akuma. "You're nothing but a kitten!"

_Blah, blah, blah. _Gryphon landed and set them down. The child was clinging to the girl, who gave him a gentle smile and smoothed his hair.

"You're safe, little one," she whispered. "Your friends are here."

"Hota, are you alright?" asked Tyga. The bird-girl nodded.

"I'm fine. Oi! Nari! You well?!" 

"I'm gonna kill something!" a black haired girl yelled back, flipping a braid over her shoulder. "So yeah, I'm fine!"

"I hate you!" The shriek was Akuma's, angry, high pitched, and raging. She raised her hand and red light condensed in her palm, then spread out into the shape of a glaive. Hotaru's blue eyes blinked, then widened.

"Oh, no she doesn't," she said in disbelief. "Is that my... that's my glaive! You horrid little monster! That's _my_ glaive! Tyga, take the kid. I have a sister to beat up." She handed the boy to the white haired girl, who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Gimme that!" ordered Hotaru, approaching her double. Akuma twirled the weapon and nodded to her companions.

"I'll fight you for it," she said coolly. "And they will keep the others busy." Suddenly, Hotaru stopped, then shook her head. 

"I won't fight you now," she said softly. "There's too much to be lost..."

"Don't be such a leader!" shouted Kaminari. "Forget us! Fight her!"

"No, Nari," said Hotaru. "No. We retreat-"

"I will _not_ retreat!" replied Kaminari. "She took away my wolf form! She has to pay!"

"Kaminari!" said Hotaru sharply. "I'm pulling rank. Back _off_ or I'm taking this up with your father." Kaminari winced, then turned away.

"Let's go," she muttered. "_Now_."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"He'll be okay," said Cascade softly, removing her hand from a sleeping Yuli's head. "He just needs rest. Like certain _other_ people."

"Oh, be quiet," muttered Gryphon, tossing her braid over her shoulder. Hotaru shook her head and leaned against the wall with a frustrated sigh. 

"I can't do it," she said hotly. "That accursed woman took away my other form."

"You were trying transform in _here_?" asked Rowen in shock. "_Why_?"

"I didn't actually think I could," she shrugged.

"Then why try in the first place?"

"Because I could before?"

"… oh." She nodded and rolled her eyes, saying something in a foreign tongue to Tyga, who giggled.

"It only gets better, Hota," murmured the once tiger.

"What exactly _are_ you?" said Kento. "And who were those women?"

"_Must_ we go through this _again_?" asked Kaminari. "I really don't..."

"Hush," snapped Hotaru. "Be good, Nari. Look," she continued, turning to the guys. "The Dynasty has come back, which hopefully, you noticed. Akuma, Jigoku, Fushino, and Kyofu are the remaining members of a group called the Clan. I hate to say this but so are we-"

"We are not!" interrupted Tyga angrily. "The Clan is part of the Dynasty and the Dynasty is _evil_. I'm _not_ evil, you're not evil, no one in this room is evil except for Gry and that's only when she's pissed."

"Thanks, Tyga," muttered Gryphon, raising an eyebrow. "But she's right. We're _not_ Clan."

"It's out blood," spoke in Hotaru firmly. "Even you can't deny our blood. The Clan is a part of us. A pat that has to be destroyed." She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Cascade, you had better continue."

"Hotaru is Akuma's sister," said Cascade, giving Tyga a very level look. "My cousin. It was her, along with the others, who trapped us in the animal forms. We were going to destroy Talpa, something obviously forbidden." 

"So they cast entrapment," broke in Kaminari from her spot slung lazily in a chair. "We lost our humanity and it was a _long_ time before we were able to gain it for even short periods of time."

__

"Akuma's the worst," said Gryphon. "She's a full blown bitch." 

"Shibo's a terror, but she's weak," said Tyga, raking her fingers through her white hair. "She's also my..." She shuddered. "_Sister_."

"Fushino's a complete wuss, but she's clever. She'll get you completely turned around, then kill you before you know what hit you," said Kaminari. "Like a spider, completely."

"Kyofu is one annoying pain in the ass slash bitch and a half," said Cascade. "Powerful, but... still..." 

"Jigoku… don't get me started," said Hotaru, waving her hand. "But that's them, the Wicked Sisters. Each our doubles, each evil enough to be Talpa himself." She glared at the ground and trembled slightly. "A bad ass group of people..."

"So your own sisters trapped you as animals," said Cye. "And now… they took it away."

"Cascade and Gryphon can still transform," said Tyga helpfully, motioning to the two. "I just can't... neither can Hotaru, or Cassie, which sucks... a lot..." She chewed on her lip and suddenly stood from where she had been sitting on the floor. "Sorry. I still can't take being inside for long periods of time. Excuse me." She ducked out of the room and not a moment later, Ryo was behind her.

"Hey Ryo-" started Kento, but Gryphon lifted her hand to stop him.

"Leave it. He's fine. Tyga wouldn't hurt him for anything. He's her life," she said, shaking her head. "So... just leave them."

Tyga leaned heavily against the balcony railing and looked down into the yard with a small sigh. 

"I would've understood." She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"How?" she asked, without looking at Ryo. "How could you understand what it's like to devote your life to someone and then to realize that you may have to give that up?"

"Tyga." He took her arm and turned her around to face him. "Whatever path you choose is the right one."

"Ryo, it's not that easy," she said, turning her head away. "I can't just _choose_. And even then, I don't know... I couldn't just leave you." His grip didn't slack, but she made no effort to pull away. Why should she? He wasn't going to hurt her... he was Ryo, her best friend... at least, she hoped he still was, even after everything that had happened. _I'm going to murder that demon woman and make the others pay the same price,_ she thought vehemently. _They have no right to return. Just because Talpa's dead..._

"We have to fight them, your sisters," said Ryo softly, fiercely enough to make her look at him. "And we can't do it alone. You know how they fight, how they think. We'll need your help." She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "Don't say anything unless it's yes."

"We couldn't say no," she told him with a wry smile. "And I don't think Hotaru would very easily let Akuma win. She hates that woman almost as much as she hates Talpa." 

Chapter 4 – Sleep

Night fell like a silent curtain. Ryo graciously offered some of the spare rooms to the girls who could longer transform, and even to the ones who could. Cascade declined, saying she liked to sleep outside and Gryphon agreed wholly, adding that she would stay on the balcony. Tyga said something in a similar tongue that Hotaru had used, making all the girls laugh.

"Nigh, little sister. Not tonight," said Hotaru, ruffling the white locks of the younger woman. "Tonight, we just sleep." Tyga grinned.

"For once," she said, shaking her head. "I'm glad there's no night duty. For some reason, that was always my job."

"Tigers see best in the night, kid," said Kaminari with a wolfish grin. 

"So do wolves," shot back Tyga. "But you were always hunting, mainly me!"

"But you're such fun... prey." She yawned partway through her statement and laughed sheepishly. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we give up fighting and go to bed."

"I agree," said Cye. "Miss Kaminari, I'll show you to your room. It's just down the hall from mine." She nodded and glanced over at Tyga, who was looking hesitantly at the ground.

"Little sister," she started, then finished in that second language. Tyga looked up and shook her head. "Gryphon?"

"Fine with me," said the blonde, shrugging. "So long as she stays and doesn't pace around like she used to." 

"I won't," promised Tyga, then yawned. "I'm too tired, really, Gry."

"Fine then," said Hotaru. "Tyga will sleep on the balcony with Gryphon." 

"What?" demanded Ryo. "No way. She can sleep in the house."

"She doesn't _want_ to," Kaminari retorted. "So get over it!"

"Nari!" barked Hotaru angrily. "Let it go. Don't be wicked. Tyga wants to spend some time with Gryphon," explained the blue eyed girl to Ryo and the others. "Not inside, tonight at least. We're very grateful for your hospitality, even if some of us don't _act_ grateful." This was said with a firm glare at the wolf-girl, who sneered.

"_Krian._"

"_Liraia,_" replied Hotaru. "We had better all turn in before we're up all night fighting."

"No, that would be just you and Nari," said Cascade as she stepped out onto the balcony. "Good night, everyone." She hoisted herself over the banister and dropped to the ground. A flash of blue light and several rumbling footsteps signaled her exit, making Sage sigh for some reason.

"I'm turning in," he said dejectedly. "Good night." Kento blinked as the blonde man left, but Cye chuckled.

"Poor Sage," he said. "Miss Kaminari, if you'll follow me."

"Anything to get away from leader-bitch," muttered Kaminari as she followed the redhead from the room.

"I heard that!" Hotaru called after her. Rowen, who had been watching both of them with a hidden interest, shook his head with a small laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all. "Here, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"Much obliged," she told him. "See you in the morning, everyone." They all nodded and Tyga hugged her tightly. "Sleep well, little sister," murmured Hotaru gently. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll take her down this time, Hota," whispered Tyga. "They won't win... they can't, not now." Hotaru broke away and turned from the room without saying anything. She wanted to be as hopeful as Tyga, but she had sensed her sister's rage and power. With Talpa hold them back, the Wicked Sisters wouldn't hold back anything. And that would be a problem.

"Your sister, Akuma," said Rowen quietly. "She... doesn't take to well to being good, does she?"

"At a time," answered Hotaru. "We were all the same. We all wanted to see the Dynasty win. But... then... Talpa tried to kill our fathers. Tyga and the others and I couldn't take it. We had never known our mothers and our fathers were all we had, beside the Dynasty." He seemed to be taken aback.

"Talpa... isn't your father?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He was the father of our mothers," she explained. "When he still had a human body. When they were twelve-thirteenish, he became the armored demon you know. No, Our Clan blood is tainted with blood of another kind." He sighed in relief before he knew what he was doing, making her raise an eyebrow. "You're glad?"

"Just... a little," he said. "Sometimes, it can be hard to go against one's parents. But I guess it's harder to go against a sister or a brother."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "It can be. But then she goes and pulls a stunt like she did today and... well, it becomes just that much easier." He smiled at her and glanced around. Damn... they were at the guest room. He had been having fun with her. 

"Here," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "This is where you can sleep. My room's just across the hall and your friend, Kaminari, is next door." She looked into the room and nodded.

"Thank you," she told him. "For everything. Those soldiers... would have won, without your help. I'm sorry if I came across a little... domineering." She was having a slightly hard time, coming up with words to form sentences. This one reminded her so much of him... but he was dead and she had watched him die. This one wasn't him, no matter how he was. "Good night..."

"Good night, Miss Hotaru." She started into the room, then paused.

"Please," she said. "Just Hotaru. Or even Hota. We're on the same team and... that makes us friends, of a kind."

"Hotaru," he repeated. "Alright then. Good night, Hotaru." She grinned to herself and entered the room, carefully closing the door behind her. So much like him... so different too...


	2. Battle

Part two of story one. I cut out a part of a scene... okay, an entire scene, but it didn't really fit anywhere around here. Maybe later. Maybe... later...

Part II: A Sign From Beyond

"Go eat a rat," snapped Hotaru viciously over her plate of breakfast. Kaminari made a face, wrinkling her nose and baring her teeth in a very wolfish fashion. 

"Don't _even_," she snarled hotly. Cye chose this unfortunate moment to come in and blinked at the interesting scene before him: Tyga standing behind Kaminari, who was sharing angry glares with Hotaru at the table.

"Uh... morning," he said, attempting to cut through the tension between the three. It barely worked. Hotaru stood and deposited her plate in the sink, giving Kaminari a cold look before she left. Tyga sighed in relief and plunked down at the table, resting her head in her hands.

"She's got that thing going again, doesn't she?" she asked Kaminari, who nodded. "Damn that leader mode... she's impossible when she's like that."

"She's _always_ impossible," muttered the once-wolf. "But don't worry about it, little sister. She'll cool off."

"May I ask what happened?" asked Cye. 

"No," said Kaminari quickly. "You wouldn't understand."

"I could try."

"No matter how hard you try, you just wouldn't. It's something that happened before you even existed, Torrent." He blinked, but could plainly see the dark conviction in her eyes. It was sometimes hard to remember that each of the girls, even Tyga, the youngest, were almost ten times the age of the Ronins. But they seemed so much like eighteen and nineteen-year-olds... at times, even younger. 

"I understand," he nodded quietly. Something flashed across her eyes and she quickly turned her head away. 

"Nari-sama," said Tyga thoughtfully. "What if she's right though? What if they can?"

"It doesn't mean a thing, tiger-girl. Just that the Sisters will have a few more minions then they should."

"And the fifth Gate?"

"That's inoperable. Thanks to the Ronins." Kaminari turned back to Cye and smiled warmly, none of it reaching her sharp green eyes. 

"What did we do?" asked Kento, yawning as he opened the kitchen door. "Hey, where's the pyro?"

"She left," said Tyga, sighing. "In a mood."

"Should we warn the rest of the world?" he asked grimly and quite seriously. Kaminari nodded quickly.

"Yeah and you're the perfect man for it," she answered. "So you should go and warn the _entire_ world and come back when you're done." She pushed him out of the kitchen and closed the door before he could protest. Tyga giggled.

"3... 2... 1..." The door opened again and Kento stormed in, confusion and anger on his face.

"What was that for?!" he demanded. "That was _so _uncool." 

"You think you're opinion of me matters?" she shot back. "Because it doesn't. At. All."

"Well, that's just fine because I don't have a very good opinion of you anyway."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_Stop it._ There was a tap at the window and Cye ducked out from directly between the two to open the window. A soft flash of light later and Gryphon was climbing into the kitchen, well rested and shaking her head. "I can hear the two of you, well, Kento, at least, outside. It's too early to be arguing."

"I didn't start it," said Kaminari loftily, waving her hand. "Gryphon, I trust you're up to a bout today?"

"Against you, Nari? Who's paying for my funeral rites?" joked Gryphon good-naturedly. "And besides, I can't. I'm taking Tyga for some practice of our own. Ask Cass, or better yet, a Ronin. If they fight against us, they'll get a general idea of how those Wicked Bitches of ours fight."

"It sounds plausible," said Kaminari, nodding. "Any takers?"

"Not me," said Kento. "I'd hate to injure you." She screwed up her usually pretty face and narrowed her eyes. 

"Listen, you hotheaded pain in my-"

"I'll do it," volunteered Cye, breaking up the quarrel before it started. "Just tell me when and where. I still have a few errands to run in the city."

"Around mid-afternoon, here. We'll go somewhere else to fight." She gave him a level, hard look. "I expect a good fight from you, so don't hold back on me." He gave her a small smile in return of her look and shook his head. 

"I won't."

"Good. Tyga, I'll see you later for your lesson. Gry... brush your hair. You look like a gutter-child. And as for you, Kento. Stay out of my way." She pushed past the warrior of Hardrock and vanished out of the kitchen.

"You are _so_ toast!" he exclaimed when she was gone. "She's gonna eat you up and spit you out!" Gryphon snickered and rolled her eyes.

"You have such faith in your comrades," she said, smiling. "But don't worry. Kaminari's strong, but her power is about level with Torrent's. It'll be a good fight. Too bad I gotta miss it. I don't wanna be within fifteen miles of Nari when she's lost, or even almost lost. Or even won. She's just never satisfied." Gryphon clapped her hands and turned to Tyga. "Ready, little one? We have some work to do."

"Coming!" Tyga stood up quickly and followed Gryphon out of the door. "Have fun, Cye!"

"You're still toast," commented Kento. "Especially because Nari seems to have an... electric complex(1)." Cye blinked. 

"A what?" The door opened and Sage walked in, already showered and dressed and wide awake.

"Where are... they?" he asked, looking around hesitantly. 

"Hotaru left in a "mood", as Tyga put it," said Kento. "Tyga left with Gry, Kaminari left along, and Cye's ass is grass."

"Why?"

"Because Nari's gonna fry him."

"Kento, she will _not,_" said Cye with a frustrated tone. "Nobody's frying anybody. We're just going to practice fight." 

"Uh-huh. I believe that. This is Nari we're talking about. Nari, who daily, faces off with Cascade and we've seen the marks from _those_ "practice fights"."

"You challenged Kaminari?" asked Sage in shock. "_Why?_"

"I didn't challenge her," shrugged Cye. "She offered a practice bout to Gry, who refused, so I took it."

"Did you ever think Gryphon refused for a _reason_?" Cye threw up his arms in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"She's not _that _strong!" he exclaimed. "And nobody will be _that _hurt!" Kento gave 

him a long look, making the warrior of Torrent sigh again. "That's it. This is getting over exaggerated." He all but stalked out of the kitchen, leaving the two to wonder what they had done.

"Cye, hold on," said Sage, following the young man to the balcony. "We didn't mean anything by it, honestly. It's just the Nari can be a bit... overwhelming." Cye leaned against the railing and shook his head.

"I understand," he said. "But you're right, she can be a lot to handle."

"They all are," said the warrior of Halo. "I think, in all frankness, that we've adopted nothing but _trouble_

"You noticed," said Cye with a small laugh. "But it's not like they're defenseless trouble. I see them doing magic all the time, but without their other forms, I still can't see how they'd be a problem for the Dynasty. Especially now, since they have to readjust to life as humans."

__

Torrent, said an icy voice. _Don't make me eat you. _Both boys turned looked up, Cascade was resting on the roof, somehow slightly smaller then they remembered, but warming herself in the sunlight. _The Clan wants us for the Weapons of Power, not because we're a threat, though we are._

"Weapons of power?" asked Sage. She lifted her head lazily and blinked down at him.

__

Weapons of Power, she repeated. _Five weapons, made for us specifically, that draw in the direct power of the elements and the gods._

"Like the armors?" She narrowed her eyes, brown slits that seemed out of place on the teal blue body.

__

No, not like the armors. Our weapons were made before the fall of Talpa by almost a decade. 

"Where are the weapons?" wondered Sage. She sighed and stretched her wings slowly.

__

The Dynasty has them, she answered nonchalantly_._ Sage made a sound of disbelief.

"The Dynasty has them and you're acting like it's no big deal?!" he asked in shock. She sat up and stretched. There was a soft flash of light and she became human, still stretching, still on the roof.

"They can't use them," she said easily, jumping down to the balcony. "As long as we hold the last piece, they can't."

"What's the last piece?" inquired Cye. She rolled up sleeve of her tunic and displayed a pale blue jewel embedded in her shoulder. It reflected the growing sunlight with a tiny shimmer.

"We managed to save them and they were bound into us," she explained. "Hotaru's is in her chest, Tyga's, her wrist, Nari-sama's in her ankle, and Gryphon's she keeps hers covered by her bangs. It's in her forehead." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "They're more trouble then they're worth, really." She yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel a nap coming on." She disappeared into the house and a second later, was heard yelling at Kento. "Off the couch, Hardrock! Now!"

Sage and Cye blinked and Sage shook his head. 

"_Trouble._"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hotaru wiped her hands on her breeches and shook the access water from her hair. She knew the house had showers, knew what showers were and how they worked, but at the same time, it was a human device she didn't like to use. Then again, she wasn't human and didn't like many human devices in general.

__

You aren't Beast either anymore then you're human, said a voice in the back of her mind. _What are you then, mage?_

I am Clan, she thought bitterly. _And a demi-goddess. I have chosen to live the life of a warrior and not a leisurely life as a woman of Yurameku's court._ She watched her reflection in the pond's surface. Her hair still hung short, even after all the time she had lived. Her friends, her "sisters" as she had grown to know them, all wore their hair in braids, except Tyga, who had all but denounced the Clan. Hotaru bowed her head and closed her eyes. _My life in the gods' hands. Let them lead me safely._

-**So the fire returns,** - said a cold voice. _-**Where is your glaive, little firefly?**_- The surface of the water rippled and separated, but nothing rose out except a dark feeling in her stomach.

"Mienai," she said slowly. Her short sword and pouches were on the ground, out of reach if she needed to move quickly, but she prayed silently he had forgotten about the dagger she kept in her boot. The hilt usually blended well with her pants, but in the early sun, it might reflect. "Why are you here? And who let you out?"

-**_The dark mistress woke me to get my revenge on you and the Water Dragon._**- There were tiny ripples as something calmly crossed the water. Her eyes tried to focus on the blurry shape that moved like a ghost, but she knew better then to let them. –**_You have grown soft, my prey._**-

"And you're a stupid as ever," she growled. "While you've been cooling your heels in the prison of ice Cass built for you, I've been training. You're not half the warrior I am anymore..." The forest was suddenly and abruptly quiet. _May the gods protect me-_

-**Your gods are helpless now!!**- There was a flash in the sunlight that blinded her, but as she raised her hands to cover her eyes, her other senses kicked in. Rapidly, life returned to the world around her, but it wasn't the same as before.

~_Fire Bleeder comes,~ _said a voice only she heard. ~_He senses your danger and brings the Star Child and the Tiger Heart as well.~_

Please! she yelled with her mind, yanking her dagger out and squinting to see her new enemy around the spots in her vision._ Tell them to stay! If Ry- Fire Bleeder can sense my trouble, then the Mienai knows they're coming!!_

~You know our tongue…~

__

Please! Something created pressure near her foot and she leapt back, only to be caught with the flat side of what could only be a sword. She cried out and moved back, her shoulder aching and her eyes still impaired. _I'll never win at this rate..._

Tyga raced ahead of the two Ronins, her ears already picking up Hotaru's cries.

__

Do not stop me! she shouted in her mind. _Don't stop my companions! She needs us!_

~Fire Wing does not,~ tittered a squirrel angrily. ~_She has told the Old Ones! It must be so!~_

"Curse you all!" She stopped and drew in energy, then knelt and pressed her hand to the soil. _Show me the one called Fire Wing._

~**Cannot!**~ said a deep resounding voice in her mind. ~**There is too much taint!**~ Tyga sighed in exasperation and stood up, Ryo and Rowen pausing behind her.

"Of all the accursed…" She trailed off, growling at the disadvantage that this situation brought. "I can't see without getting closer. Even the Earth is afraid to show me."

"You can talk to the ground?" asked Ryo. She nodded.

"All things have a voice, Ryo," she told him. "Because I've been part of the earth for so long, I've been taught to hear all of its voices. This way."

Hotaru's balance faltered as another blow sent her reeling into the water Something solid connected with her head and stars exploded in her mind. It seemed like forever before she even realized she was under the surface, a heavy thing holding her under.

-**_You are mine, Hotaru!_**- Her lungs were burning, but no matter how she tried, she could disentangle her opponent's fingers from her hair and his strength only grew as hers ebbed away. Just as she felt her entire body give out, his grip was forcefully removed and someone was dragging her onto the shore As she lay, coughing and sputtering, the vague awareness of Tyga ranting came to her sense.

"Are you i_nsane?!_" screamed the girl. "Telling the Old Ones to keep us away! What in the name of the gods possessed you to do that?!"

"He's… mine," Hotaru managed before another coughing fit that drained her newfound second wind. There was an explosion from the water and a heavy thud as something large landed on the ground, making it shake.

"_Humans,"_ croaked a voice. "Give me the Fire girl and I will not hurt you."

"Bastard!" Tyga leapt up from her friend's side, grabbing Hotaru's sword, and attacking the spot where the creature had landed. The weapon sliced only air and a thorny vine shot out from her left, grabbing her wrist. She gave a exclamation of complete and utter pain before collapsing.

"Tyga!" yelled Ryo. "This is ridiculous! How can we fight something we can't even see?!"

"You don't." Hotaru, now on her third wind, comprised of anger and a deep-set need for redemption, bounded to her feet and reclaimed her sword. "But I do."

"Not alone you're not," said Rowen. "We're not here to stand around."

"Have you _ever _fought a Mienai?" she asked, slowly circling the spot where Tyga's body lay prone and unmoving. She could feel the contained fury emanating from Ryo and knew very well what he was feeling, if not for the same reasons. "They're cold-blooded-" A vine leapt out at her, but met the blade of her sword as she moved around it. "Heartless, soul sucking-" Two now, one she jumped, the other she sliced in two. "Lifeless creatures created by Talpa over two hundred years ago!" She lunged, sidestepping a vine and driving her steel forward with a powerful thrust. For a spilt second, the blade vanished, then reappeared, covered in dark black blood. "And if you _killed_ her," she growled, wrenching her sword free. "If she's dead, then I'll make your mistress wish she had never left her cradle." The words with said with such venom, even Rowen believe she would kill her own sister, though he knew her better then that.

-**_Traitor…_**- Blood formed a slow moving pool and there was a dull sound and a cloud of dust. Then, silence.

"Tyga... Tyga, don't you even think of giving into the Shadow now..." Hotaru dropped her weapon, something very unlike her, and knelt by Tyga. She lifted the girl's left wrist carefully and sighed in relief.

"Thanks the gods," she murmured. "It's only a scratch." She wrapped her fingers around Tyga wrist and closed her eyes. There was a soft flash of light and Tyga returned to life in a string of curses. "Calm down, little sister," said Hotaru, grinning. "It's gone now."

"Damn it! He hit me!" Tyga bolted up and raised her hand quickly to examine the orange stone. "I can't believe he actually sank that low! I can't believe _she_ actually sank that low!"

"It shouldn't be that surprising, little one," said Hotaru gently. "Akuma's all but immortal, she does what she damn well pleases."

"I know..." Hotaru paused, then unexpectedly hugged the smaller woman, and stood as if nothing had happened. But they had all seen her moment of affection and Rowen grinned as she walked past him, obviously intent on returning home.

"Say anything, Hashiba, and I promise to make your death painful," she muttered under her breath. 

"Ooh, I'm scared," he teased, falling into step besides her and leaving Tyga and Ryo behind to tend to themselves. 

"You should be," she said darkly, though with a small smile. "I can be very dangerous..."

"I've noticed," he admitted. "But I'm still not scared." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Neither was he..." she said softly. "But _you_ should be. After all, you know absolutely _nothing_ about me." She stopped and turned around in front of him, her eyes shining in a familiar challenge. 

"I could, if you would tell me." He met her gaze, but she didn't falter.

"There's nothing about me that you should know, that you don't. You know I'm eighteen, look like this, and am the granddaughter of evil. That I hate Talpa with a passion and that I won't give up this war without a fight."

"I don't know much else," he told her. "Like who you're parents were or why you abhor your own sister so much."

"Neither of those things you need to know," she said with a firm quiet. "Why I hate Akuma and whom I was born to are none of your concern. What _does_ concern you is that my sister is complete evil and humanity will die if she wins."

"She won't win," he said, almost promising. "Not against all of us... not by a long shot. But there _is_ something I think I need to know."

"What could there possibly be that you think you need to know?" she asked, turning away from him.

"Why are you so reckless?" Her shoulders stiffened visibly and, unseen by him, a pained look crossed her face.

_He... he's so much like him, _ she thought, a dull ache thudding in time with her heart. _But... no, he died... and he cannot be born again... darkness consumes the souls it kills with a viciousness unrivaled by anything._

"Hotaru?" He touched her shoulder and she hissed, pulling away. Sharp pain ripped through her arm, making her entire body throb. "Hota?"

"I'm... fine," she said between sharp breaths. "I just... got really whacked around back there, you know? I hadn't realized it was this bad." He took a step towards her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "No, I'm fine," she said, straightening slowly. "Or I will be."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. A gentle smile crossed her face. 

"No," she said. "It takes a lot to knock down the daughter of- to knock me down," she corrected. "Just please... I'll be fine." He seemed unbelieving, but kept his distance with a wary eye. She massaged her arm carefully, wincing inside. _Cascade will have a field day with this... I'm in trouble now..._

"You never answered my question," he told her gently. "Why...?"

"Because," she said, her tone become stiff and even. "I have nothing to fear in death because I cannot die." 

"You... can't die?"

"The Life Jewels." She reached up with her good hand and untied the string of her tunic. A red gem, about the size of small ruby, glittered just below the middle of her collarbone. "This is what makes the Glaive of Fire work," she said quietly. "And why my sister can't use it to its full potential."

"But what if something happens to the jewel?" he asked. "Then what?"

"I die..." She looked away from him and studied a small beetle on the ground. "But, the chances of that happening are slim to none. No one but me, and now you, knows where it is."

"But surely, _they _know. The others girls, do they have Life Jewels?" She nodded, then shook her head.

"Not in the same place," she admitted. "They're in different places on them. There's no way to judge where by them... so my secret's safe." She lifted her head suddenly and her clear eyes bored directly into him. "I hope."

"I'll keep a secret," he promised. "I don't want to... see anything happen to you," he whispered, turning his glance down. When she giggled, he looked up in shock.

"You're too serious!" she told him. "Come on, Strata-chan! Lighten up! My life is in no immediate danger! And I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." He just leveled his gaze at her, as though her words only furthered his skepticism. She shut her mouth and smiled coyly. _You and him... him and you... neither believed a word I said, though every bit was true. And look what happened to him. He died. I must convince you, Rowen of the Strata, that the daughter of a god can very easily fend for herself. _

****************

"You're sure you're alright?" asked Ryo, kneeling by Tyga. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I feel like I was run over by a car," she said, rubbing her temples. "But traversing the Land of Shadow will do that to someone."

"The Land of the Shadow?" he repeated, cocking his head to the side. She nodded grimly. 

"What you would call Hell my people once called the Land of Shadow. And the bringer of death is just Shadow," she explained. "Here. Help me up. I don't trust Hotaru alone with Rowen." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently, putting an arm around her waist to support her. "Thank you."

"Why don't you trust Hotaru?" asked the warrior of Wildfire. Tyga looked up at him a moment, then gave him an off smile.

"I guess you should know," she said. "But remember, this was a _long_ time ago, alright?" He nodded, now studying her face intently. _What_ was she talking about? "When we were younger - before we were turned into out bestial forms - we knew the first Ronin Warriors." He opened his mouth, but a firm look silenced him. "Over time, they became our friends. But with some of us, it was even more then that..." She sighed and shook her head, watching the space of trees Hotaru and Rowen had disappeared through. Ryo thought this over, then frowned.

"Are you saying Hotaru and the original Ronin of Strata...?" She nodded.

"They were almost inseparable. Hotaru was his sparring partner, his traveling partner, and he hers. And back then, for two people of opposite genders to spend so much time together was like the equivalent of dating today."

"What happened, then?" A sad look crossed her deep brown eyes and she looked down at the ground.

"He died..." she murmured. "Was killed, actually, by Dynasty soldiers. It was after we had been turned... Hotaru had been captured and he foolishly went to save her... but that was their trap, in expecting him to come. As they were making their escape, he was shot with arrows... an ironic way for him to go, but Hotaru never saw the irony. Just that her best friend had been killed and, of course, being Hotaru, she blamed herself. But in the end, it was his fault and his alone..."

"Is... she dangerous, alone with Rowen?" She snapped her head up at the worry in his voice. Ryo was _such_ a leader...

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not to him. To herself, on the other hand, I'm not sure. Underneath the tough skin she shows, she's very... sensitive, to many things. Death is a big one."

"Death? How so?"

"Ryo, the Fire element of magic is all it takes to resurrect a dead person. Therefore, they, Fire mages like Hotaru, must be able to sense death in it's various stages, from someone who stands at the edge of the Land of Shadow, to one who is lost in its darkness forever. It takes much more energy to shed light in darkness then it does to simply call someone back into life," she told him. "And he was _dead_ by the time she got him to the ground. There was no chance to bring him back. None at all."

*************** 

__

"You honestly should have-!" Hotaru winced and tried to pull away from the angry bandaging of her friend.

"Ow!"

"Called one of us!" finished Cascade in a yell. At the corner of the scene, Kento snickered, earning a withering look from Kaminari. "Hotaru, you are either _the_ most-"

"Damn it, Cas! Will you just-" tried Hotaru, her face a mix of pain, amusement, and fury. 

"Suicidal, childish little thing, or completely out of your mind-" interrupted Cascade, pulling the white gauze tight enough to make Hotaru cry out and pull her arm away.

"Cascade, will you be quiet?!?!" she shouted loudly. She took in a breath and gave the dragon girl a severe look. "Akuma released Mienai."

"Huh?" asked a combination of three voices, then followed by five more. Tyga nodded from her perch on the kitchen table.

"That's what Hota-chan's been trying to tell you. Akuma's started forcing the Gates open. Corman the pain-in-the-ass Mienai is evidence enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Sage, thought Kaminari, Gryphon, and Cascade seemed to understand and were exasperated. 

"It's said that whenever Talpa is vanquished," started Kaminari slowly. "When he's defeated, he won't die. Instead, he'll be trapped in a void, on the far end of five gates, each of us representing the five gates. And behind the first four are creatures that _we_ trapped. Mienai was the first."

"Mienai?" asked Cye. Kaminari nodded.

"Creatures with capes that make them invisible. They're woven of water, which acts as a reflector not only for light, but for magic. Cascade is the only one who can see them because she can see Water magic. But she cannot defeat them."

"But that makes no sense," said Sage. "How can you see something and not fight it?"

"I can't," said Cascade, then pointed to Hotaru who was retying her bandage. "But she, despite her faults, can." Hotaru looked up and cocked her head to the side.

"What can I do?" she asked. Cascade rolled her eyes.

"The Mienai," she replied. 

"Ohhhh," said Hotaru. "Those things. Yeah, they're pushovers. Fire against the Water. Big whoop. Like Lightening against Air and Earth against... um... I can't remember what's weak against Earth."

"Everything?" suggested Gryphon. "Because all of the elements come from the Earth in some way. Except Air, but without gravity... well, you get it." She grinned, then laughed. "You know what I just thought of? Lightening against Water."

"Oh yeah!" said Kaminari, snapping her fingers at Cye. "You still owe my a fight." He nodded.

"Don't think I forgot," he told her with a level tone. "Because I haven't."

"Fight?" asked Hotaru. "What? When? _Why?_"

"It's just a practice battle," said Kaminari. "But I'm still gonna win."

"I wanna fight winner!" volunteered Tyga. "Cause I'm the only one who can beat Nari-sama," she added proudly. 

"And me," added Hotaru. "But... well, that was an interesting battle." She and Kaminari grinned secretly at each other while the other three girls groaned. 

"Oh man, that was _awful_," said Gryphon. "How many acres of forest did you two destroy, huh?"

"Just a few square miles," said Hotaru, shrugging. "But it's a renewable resource. It grew back."

"Can we get back on subject?" demanded Ryo. "What about the gates? How do they open?"

"They open when we die," said Tyga easily. "But that's not happening. The most Akuma can do is force the first gate and those are the simplest creatures to handle. Even _I_ can handle them and they're part Earth in their form." She rubbed her wrist absently and glared at the ground. "At least, I used to be able to..." Hotaru laid a hand on her younger friend's shoulder and smiled gently. "Hota..."

"Torrent, enough of this!" said Kaminari. "Let's go!" She glared at him and he accepted the sudden, silent challenge without word. "I know the perfect place to fight..."

1) Electric complex... I read this is a play I did for theatre... it was about two very morbid thirteen year olds and it was really funny.. I don't know how it worked it's way into this... 

Okay, this is only a part of the second half! :( Sorry. 


End file.
